


Longing Alone

by nightbright



Category: Akash: Path of the Five (Visual Novel)
Genre: Cuddles, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Multi, Pre-Poly, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wingman Caspian, Wingman Ignatius, Wingman Rowan, omg the fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22016749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightbright/pseuds/nightbright
Summary: He’s had many lovers but this, this slender beautifully curved instrument, was his first love and truest companion. Even now. Especially now.Spoiler Warning
Relationships: Sirocco/Lux/Aurora
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Longing Alone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LynAmastacia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LynAmastacia/gifts).



> This is a work of fanfiction for Akash Path of the Five, please go play the game and support these fine creators of magic. (Seriously, if you haven't, go now! What are you waiting for!)
> 
> Spoilers...Spoilers... Spoilers... Warning. Spoilers.
> 
> Cannon Divergent after Lux route Day 6.  
> Spoiler Warning for Sirocco and Lux Routes and Endings.  
> Lyn - your plot bunny lost its way and escaped into a fluffy rabbit den instead.

"Longing alone is singer to the lute" - -Edna St. Vincent Millay

Breezes whisper wishes softly against his ears. With a long, deep breath he steadies his hands and caresses the strings, fretting the cords against his lute’s long sleek neck. He’s had many lovers but this, this slender beautifully curved instrument, was his first love and truest companion. Even now. Especially now.

There’s nothing for him here. He knows that. He’s known that long before he snuck out to his first human fertility festival and he knows that now, at the end. He sits outside the celebration hall listening to everyone clearing out. Rowan has long since left for bed. Caspian and Ignatius left together not too long ago debating over tea from the sounds of it. He knows he should leave too but though his soul is weary, he cannot sleep. Tomorrow everyone returns to their villages. He doubts that he’ll see any of them again, though he loves them all as family by now. He wonders: will he be more than a distant memory to them all after tonight?

His fingers pluck gently at the cords.

Haven’s thick with an anger that’s been building since before he was born. It will take time for that hurt to heal. The elders were inflexible and arrogant and Haven’s leaders sound no different from how his lovers talked but now they’ve bent and shifted. Nothing is the same. It’s both a comfort and a curse. Nothing is the same.

His life between the villages was never easy but it was a good one. There are good people out there. Men and women that taught him how to love without boundaries, that invited him into their hearts and beds without reservation. He knows he’ll lose them too, sooner rather than later if he leaves Akash for home, just as surely as he’ll lose his classmates with the coming of age ceremony passed.

When he closes his eyes, he can see all too clearly the war they barely escaped that threatened along their horizons. He can smell it on the wind when he sleeps: gunpowder and fear. There are nights he still wakes up in terror, heart pounding, and swears he can hear the clash of weapons from the day they took Aurora. She’s safe, he knows and reassures himself. Safe in the arms of her Lux as Rocco had always known she would be. That, at least, is a pleasure: to finally watch love come into bloom for it’s loveliest flowers.

He’s happy for them of course. He’s done everything he could to keep their spirits bright and give them a gentle (or not so gentle) shove towards each other... Not that he wouldn’t have gladly swept away either of them, had they not been so adorably smitten and painfully oblivious to their own feelings. They were clueless and naive but now they’re finally awake. He’s happy for them but also painfully aware of the cost: he is alone.

Silver shimmering notes sigh out from under his fingers. They sound like tears and for once he doesn’t feel like singing.

A hand comes down on his shoulder. Its grip is strong, warm and familiar. Lux sits down beside him. On the other side, Aurora sits down and snakes an arm around his back. He’s gently and inexplicably locked between the two. Lux takes the lute from Rocco's hands and lays it to one side. Lux swallows hard and looks over at Aurora, who nods back at him.

“Not that I’m complaining darlings but… what is this about?”

Lux gives a warm, reassuring smile and stays quiet. Aurora smirks “Someone may have slip a certain dairy into the ‘history’ books Lux was reading me.”

“You really should be careful about where you’re keeping such… ah… personal documents.” Lux stammers, blushing.

“We know what you did Rocco.” Aurora says, giving Rocco a serious glare “Did you really think you’d get away with it? Trying to set us both up. Did you really believe you couldn’t be good enough for either one of us? I knew you were insecure under all that talk but Goddess Rocco. Do you have any idea how arrogant it is to just assume you know what’s best for either of us? And do you honestly think we’d all abandon you just because class has ended?”

“It does seem rather strange for you to be so secretive. I’m surprised you kept it hidden from Rowan so long.”

“Rowan doesn’t know everything I do.”

“Well, he sure does now.” Aurora laughs.

“Where do we go from here then, loves? I’m flexible when it comes to all kinds of… possibilities but neither of you have even had a lover, let alone two. I just need to know if you’re expecting something permanent or more experimental.” He says it flippantly but his heart clenches. He knows what he’s hoping for, what he hopes this means.

“Nice try Rocco, there’s something deeper between us all and we both know you’ve felt it too. We’re just as serious about this as you are.” Aurora shifts closer. Lux’s hand has found its way from his shoulder to the back of Rocco’s neck, stroking the short hairs there. If this were the human village Rocco might think they were about to… but no… surely he’s miss readin- Aurora’s mouth cover his in a tender kiss. His thoughts are cut short. He can taste the warmth and wine on her lips but her eyes are clear, sober and full of heat. She retreats and Lux’s lips replace hers.

For a moment, Rocco forgets how to breath as Lux’s mouth presses hard against his. His eyes slip closed and he indulges in the moment, uncertain of why it’s come but happy to embrace it for every second it lasts. Aurora’s lips are trailing over his neck when Lux finally break off their kiss.

“What was that? I’m sorry… could you repeat that please?” Rocco murmurs breathlessly.

Aurora kisses him gently this time and when it ends, Lux kisses her too before brushing his lips over Rocco’s temple. Their hold around him tightens.

Aurora whispers in his ear “If you want us with you then stay. “

“Don’t worry about what’s to come. If you want us by your side then it’ll be alright. We’ll work it out, together.”

“Yes, that’s what I want.” Rocco says, relaxing back into their embrace.

It’s only then he notices: the trees overhead seem to bend, drooping thick leafed branches, tiny blue flowers are crawling over his lute, an obscuring veil of mist has surrounded the three of them and the cold night air is… surprisingly warm even for spring.

He’s been set up.

A short distance away, three men he didn’t notice before are sitting together drinking wine, their silhouettes barely visible in the moonlight.

Rocco’s heart feels like it might beat out of his chest.

He'd questioned if he'd be more than a memory to any of them after tonight.

It’s the best answer he’s ever received.

**Author's Note:**

> Into the Golden Vessel of Great Song  
> -Edna St. Vincent Millay, Second April
> 
> "Into the golden vessel of great song  
> Let us pour all our passion; breast to breast  
> Let other lovers lie, in love and rest;  
> Not we,—articulate, so, but with the tongue  
> Of all the world: the churning blood, the long  
> Shuddering quiet, the desperate hot palms pressed  
> Sharply together upon the escaping guest,  
> The common soul, unguarded, and grown strong.  
> Longing alone is singer to the lute;  
> Let still on nettles in the open sigh  
> The minstrel, that in slumber is as mute  
> As any man, and love be far and high,  
> That else forsakes the topmost branch, a fruit  
> Found on the ground by every passer-by."
> 
> This fanfic was made in the wee hours for the morning and has no betas... so it's possibly (probably) filled with errors. Please feel free to message me if any are glaring, unreadable or just plain annoying.


End file.
